Race to the Edge (film)/Credits
Full credits for Race to the Edge (2019) Logos Opening Disney presents a Shank Films / Good Fear Content production RACE TO THE EDGE Closing Crawl Art MLDPS Visual Effects Supervisor WILLIAM RENSCHEN MLDPS Animation Supervisors JEFF PANKO AVIVA CORCOVADO JEAN-CLAUDE J. KALACHE MLDPS Visual Effects Producer DALRA K. ANDERSON MLDPS Visual Effects Executive Producers ROB LETTERMAN ANDREW STANTON MPC VFX Supervisor ELLIOT NEWMAN MPC VFX Producer CHRISTOPH ROTH MPC DFX Supervisor AUDREY FERRARA MPC Animation Supervisors GABRIELE ZUCCHELLI STEPHEN ENTICOTT MPC Virtual Production Supervisor GIRISH BALAKRISHNAN MPC Executive Producers PHILIP GREENLOW CHRISTIAN ROBERTON ILM VFX Supervisors MIKE MULHOLLAND DAVID SEAGER ILM Animation Supervisors STEPHEN APLIN TIM HARRINGTON ILM VFX Producer TRACEY LEADBETTER Cast TBA Stunts STEPHEN BRALVER DAN BROWN BONNIE CAMPANELLA ILRAM CHOI CHRIS DANIELS CRAIG DAVIDSON KIANTE ELAM KOFI ELAM ANTHONY T. GENOVA III AUSTIN GILL KELLY GILL GREG HARRIS ADRIAN HEIN MICHAEL HUGGHINS NOAH JOHNSON BRIAN L. KEAULANA INGRID KLEINIG DANIEL KIM JESS KING BROCK LITTLE ARI LOEB JESS LUNDGREN JOHN C. MEIER DENNEY PIERCE GARY KNIGHT PRICE OCEAN RAMSEY KASIM SAUL DANIEL STEVENS ALEXANDER SUNDQUIST JUSTIN SUNDQUIST JASON TRIPLETT MARLOW WARRINGTON-MATTEI PHIL CULOTTA DAVID GRAVES ZACH HENRY HENRY KINGI JR. ELI JANE MICHAEL SHAWN MCGUIRE WADE ALLEN JIMMY CHHIU TAD GRIFFITH STEVE KIM PAUL LACOVARA WILLIAM LEONG JEREMY MARINAS KYLE MCLEAN TADAHIRO NAKAMURA JAMES STEWART PALMER DERIK PRITCHARD TODD SCHNEIDER JEN KUO SUNG ERIC VANARSDALE JAMES WILKEY MARCUS YOUNG JUSTIN YU Set Designers DAVID CHOW MARK HITCHLER TEX KADONAGA KEVIN LOO SAM PAGE SCOTT SCHNEIDER STELLA VACCARO TRINH VU Concept Artists SCOTT LUKOWSKI FRANK HONG WIL MADOC REES IGNACIO LAZCANO MICHELE MOEN IVAN KHOMENKO PAUL OZZIMO JAKUB ROZALSKI JAMIE RAMA JONATHAN WILCOX DENNIS CHAN JOSEPH CROSS MARK MCCREERY MACIEJ KUCIARA EDDIE DEL RIO BLAKE MCDERMOTT BRAD RIGNEY LIXIN YIN DAVE PAGET FORM LANGUAGE STUDIO Second Unit Pilots DAVID PARIS CLIFF FLEMING JAVIER DIAZ FRED NORTH BRIAN REYNOLDS DOUG UTTECHT KEVIN LAROSA JR. WARREN HARRIS KEVIN LAROSA Production Assistants JAKE JASHNI ADAM ARMSTRONG COREY DESHON DAN COLE SOPHIE MCWILLIAM-KERRY MIKE O’CONNOR MEAGAN SKERCHOCK TODD SMOYER PHILIP YOUNG TESS MCLEOD ERIN TRIBBLE NILS NILSSON DO HA THU LE HUY THANG HO HONG LAM NGUYEN LE HOANG VIET PHAM THI MINH ANH NGUYEN THE HUNG CHU THI SUONG MAI DANG NHAT LINH NGUYEN DUY NGHIA SAM BUI LEXINGTON GRAHAM SHANNON KAMINAGA JUSTINE POST ELI CUSICK RILEY D. FLANAGAN MALIA HULLEMAN DAIS KASAGAWA SHEENA LAM AARON VRANESEVIC LONO ROTHMAN HELENA CHAO KACIE GUGGIA SARA PARRA TIANA AMO NADINE GILLESPIE PONO GUERRERO ELISA ASATO RYAN EGGERS STEVEN LEE REGINA BAILEY LEAH GALLEGOS CHELSEA GENOVA SEAN D. HOBAN AJAX MAHARLIKA TALIA BUCKBERRY JESSICA JONES SABRINA BEAUFORT-LANGRIDE GREIG WAGNER LUKE TIERNEY AIMEE ROBERTSON KYE APPLETON BRENDAN CARTARRASA SCOTT BOOTH ALISON PICKUP STEVEN PARSONS Additional Voices ISABELLA ACRES STEPHEN APOSTOLINA KIMBERLY BAILEY DAVE BOAT JUNE CHRISTOPHER ANTONIO CORBO DAVID COWGILL WENDY CUTLER HUDSON D’ANDREA GREY DELISLE-GRIFFIN JESSICA DICICCIO TERRI DOUGLAS ROBIN ATKIN DOWNES NICK FISHER JACKIE GONNEAU FRANCK GOURLAT DANIEL KAZ PHIL LAMARR ARNAUD LEONARD MIMI MAYNARD SCOTT MENVILLE MELANIE MINICHINO MAX MITTELMAN MATT NOLAN CAPRI OLIVER ARTHUR ORTIZ PAUL PAPE MICHAEL RALPH AKAI ROBINSON LYNWOOD ROBINSON MADDIX ROBINSON KAITLYN ROBROCK VIOLET SCHAFFER PEPPER SWEENEY FRED TATASCIORE JEAN-ALAIN VELARDO KARI WAHLGREN MATTHEW WOOD Underwater Unit Additional Photography Concept Artists SETH ENGSTROM VANCE KOVACS FABIAN LACEY TILL NOWAK PETER RUBIN NATHAN SCHROEDER SHAE SHATZ JOE STUDZINSKI JUSTIN SWEET ANDREW CAMPBELL JAMIE JONES ANDREW LEUNG Storyboard Artists DAVID DERRICK JUN FALKENSTEIN PHILIP KELLER PHIL LANGONE ANGELO LIBUTTI STEVE MARKOWSKI PHILL NORWOOD JOHN COVEN Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY CG Supervisors KARIN COOPER NIHAL FRIEDEL STEVE HARDY MALCOLM HUMPHREYS BARRY KANE DANIEL LOBL VICTOR SCHUTZ IV ANTHONY ZWARTOUW Compositing Supervisors MICHAEL J. ALLEN SAM BASSETT JOHN J GALLOWAY CHARLES LAI JAN MAROSKE JEFF SUTHERLAND Asset and Environment Supervisors WALDEMAR BARTKOWIAK JEFFREY DE GUZMAN CLEMENT GERARD BRUCE HOLCOMB BEN NEALL ANDY PROCTOR JOHN SERU DAN WHEATON ELVIN SIEW XIANGYOU Visual Effects Art Directors STEPHEN TAPPIN • CHRIS VOY Digital Artist Supervisors JOAKIM ARNESSON MARCO CARBONI DAVE DALLY SAMUAL DAWES NICOLAS DELBECQ TIM DOBBERT DAVID FISH WES FRANKLIN MAURO GIACOMAZZO LEE GRAFT TREVOR HAZEL TOBIAS KEIP EDMUND KOLLOEN GEORGE KURUVILLA KATE LEE DAVID MARSH GEORDIE MARTINEZ DAVID MENY GEORGES NAKHLE SHEAUHORNG NG ANDREW RITCHIE JOHN SISSEN SHIVAS THILAK JAMES R. TOOLEY MATHIEU VIG ADOM YIP Lead Digital Artists CERNOGORODS ALEKSEI RYAN B. CLARKE CLAUDIO BASSI KEN BEAUCHAMP DANIEL BRKOVIC AARON BROWN GONCALO CABACA TADEUSZ CHMIEL DAVID CRISPINO RUBEN DIAZ HERNANDEZ JULIEN DUCENNE WILL GALLYOT NATHAN GARDNER THIBAULT GAURIAU DAVID GOTTLIEB ALEXIS HALL RICK HANKINS TRAVIS HARKLEROAD JAMIE HAYDOCK MICHAEL HIPP JOHN ISKANDAR MIRANG KIM MARTIN VIKTOR KULIG BEN LAMBERT MARTIN LAPP VOTCH LEVI SEAN MACKENZIE ABEL MILANÉS BETANCOURT MASA NARITA CAMERON NEILSON RICK O'CONNOR ELLIS PARRY RUSSELL PAUL SIMON "DUCK" RAFIN DIEGO REBELLO WESLEY ROBERTS GRÉGOIRE ROCHON JEREMY SAWYER JEROEN (J) SCHULTE SAM SCHWIER BEN TILLMANN AYLWIN VILLANUEVA JOHN WALKER SUNNY LI-HSIEN WEI SAM WIRCH TAKASHI "TAK" YOSHIDA Digital Artists HAYLEY ADAMS PAUL ADAMS TSAO MIN ADRIAN HARSH AGRAWAL BEN AICKIN SILVIO ALBERTI PONTUS ALBRECHT SHELBY ALBRIGHT DANIEL ALEJO CHARLES ALLENECK JUAN ALONSO CODY AMOS ARILD ANFINNSEN SIAU YENE ANG WEI KIAN ANG ASIER APARICIO ANTHONY ARNOUX ARTIN ARYAEI AUDUN ASE ALEKSANDAR ATANASOV LOUISE AUBERTIN NOR AZMAN SEUNG YEOP BAEK LANCE BAETKEY ALEXANDRE BAIN ANAND BALASUBRAMANIAN YUNUS BALCIOGLU PHILIP BARNARD KEVIN BARNHILL TOMMY BARRY IAN BAXTER ARTHUR BAYARD BOYAN BAYNOV NICOLAS BEAUFAYS JEAN-PAUL BEAULIEU KEVIN BELL LEONARDO BIANCHI ANDREA BIFERI SABINA BIHLMAIER ADAM BLANK JOAO BOGOSSIAN ARON BONAR SCOTT BOURNE DAVID BOWMAN DYLAN BRINSBURY-MAGEE DAN BRITTAIN JENNIFER BURKE DANIEL CAFFREY PAU CALSINA CHARLEY CARLAT DERRICK CARLIN TAMI CARTER SUSANA FERNÁNDEZ CASCO ERICO CASELLE MICHAEL CASHMORE DANIEL FRADE CASTANEDA EDWARD CATLEY WAYNE CHAN MALAVIKA CHANDRAKANTH CAN CHANG ARREV CHANTIKIAN MATHIEU CHARDONNET BENJAMIN CHARLES GEORGIE CHEN YASMINE CHENG EUGENE MATTHEW CHEONG PETER CHESLOFF KAI HSIN CHIN GAN SZE CHING SANDRA CHOCHOLSKA JUNG YOUIL CHOI MAN YU CHUN (CHRISTINE) LESTER JAMES CHUNG MICKAEL COEDEL EMANUELE COMOTTI MARIA CORCHO JEAN-NICOLAS COSTA KRISHNAMURTI COSTA JOSEPH COURTIS RICHARD COURTMAN KEVIN COUTURE CORRINE COWGILL ED COY BETH D'AMATO MIGUEL SANTANA DA SILVA SCOTT DACE KATYA DASHKOVSKAYA PETER DAULTON SCOTT DAWKINS FELIPE DE LANTEUIL SARAH DE SCHOT RUTH DEANE STEVIE DENYER JEROEN DESMET FRANCOIS-MAXENCE DESPLANQUES CHRISTOPHER DOERHOFF THOMAS DØHLEN KHONG LI DONG HANNES DOORNAERT ANAND DORAIRAJ JORIK DOZY THOMAS DUCKETT TRISTAN DUNSE PETER DWORIN C. MICHAEL EASTON ABDULLAH ECIRLI ADAM ELKINS HARRY ELLARD DAVID ELWELL JUAN A. ESPIGARES ENRIQUEZ DAN ENSTROM KARL ERLANDSEN DAVID R ESPINOZA RAUL ESSIG YOUNGBIN EUN KELLY ISABELLE FAN JENZEL FANTOLGO STEFANO FARCI ALISON FARMER CONNY FAUSER JASMIN FEDDER ANDREAS FEIX JAVIER FERNANDEZ JAKE FERRIS KIEL FIGGINS DAN FINNEGAN FABRIZIO FIORETTI MARCO JUAN ROXAS FIRME BRIAN FLYNN REBECCA FORTH GERMAN CASADO FRAGA LINCE KOLLANOOR FRANCIS JUSTIN FRANCIS-MCLEISH LUDOVIC FREGÉ CHRIS FRYER DAVID FUHRER MARTIN C. FURMAN DANIEL STEFAN GAGIU MIGUEL GARCAO JOANA GARRIDO HONGFEI GENG TAU GERBER ANGELA GIANNONI WALTER GILBERT RANJIT SINGH GILL GEOFFROY GIVRY MIKE GODDARD KENNY GOH DANIEL POMARES GONZALEZ MARIA GOODALE ALEX GOODFELLOW BEN GRANGEREAU MICHAEL LEIGH GRESHAM BRANKO GRUJCIC JONNY GU NICHOLAS TEY KAI GUAN RODRIGO GUERRERO JESUS GARRIDO GUISADO YAIR GUTIERREZ JOHN GRESKO JEAN-DENIS HAAS K.S. HADDOCK STIAN HALVORSEN ALEXANDER HANNEMAN SAM HANOVER JOHN HANSEN KAROLINA HARDINGER TC HARRISON STACIE HAWDON CHRIS HEMPEL SIMON HERDEN ASIER HERNAEZ NEIL HERZINGER JESSE HILDRETH DAVID HISANAGA ALEX HISLOP SHERRY HITCH GUILLAUME HOARAU ANDREW HODGSON TEO HONG MIKE HONG TAN WOEI HONG RYAN HOPKINS DANIEL HORNE BRYAN HORVAT JESSICA HSIEH ALEXANDER HULSE CHRIS HURTT TANG TAY HWAH ERICH IPPEN ELEANOR JACKSON ZAINI MOHAMED JALANI GEDIMINAS JAUGA JACK JENKINS ERIC JENNINGS SEUNG RYONG JEON RUSSELL CHEN JIARUI WONGSAKORN JITBUNYACHOT KEITH JOHNSON RYAN L. JONES TOMOS JONES YOHAN JOO GERMAINE PHOO HUI JUN SCOTT SEUNGPIL JUNG SAMUEL CHEW JUNYAN SAMUEL CHRISTIAN KAMBEY LUKAS KAMPICHLER OLIVER KANE CHRIS KARLBERG ANDREAS BRAVIN KARLSSON ROSIE KEANE POH SIANG KEE MATTHEW KEE MARK KEETCH KEMAL KEMAL DANIEL KEMEYS LAURENT KERMEL PRAJAKTA KHATA OLIVIER VERNAY KIM SUNGSOO KIM STEPHEN KING OLIVER KIRCHHOFF DAVID KIRCHNER WONG LEONG KIT STEFANOS KITTAKIS STEVEN KNIPPING GORAN KOCOV JULIAN KOERRENZ KENNETH KOH WOSING KOH KOLBY KROOK EVAN KWAN FELDER KWEK JESSICA Y. LAI YEOW KUANG LAI ADRIEN LAMBERT HAYDEN LANDIS JULIEN LASBLEIZ JESSICA LASZLO GIUSEPPE LATERZA TOAN-VINH LE MELANIE LE BLOA ANNA LE DANOIS ROMAIN LE GUILLERM JERRY LEE MELISSA LEE KERRY LEE YOUNG LEE BRICE LEHMANN GUILLAUME LENOEL KEITH LEUNG GLORIA LIANG LEO FENG-I LIAO TODD LIDDIARD BOON-YIK LIM DESMOND LIN MELISSA LIN TANG LAI LIN YEO YAN LIN MARTA MOLLA LINANA KIM LINDQVIST BAK LIPING TED LISTER CEDRIC LO REILLY LOHR GABRIEL LOPEZ JESSICA LOW LO WAI LUN LUKAS LUNDBERG FRANKINO LUPO ZIJUN MA JONATHAN MACINTOSH STU MACRAE ARNAUD MALHERBE SALMAN MALIK JONA MALUCK ROBIN S. MANGAT STANISLAW MAREK GIANMICHELE MARIANI ROBERT MARINIC TSVETOMIR MARINOV SCOTT MARRIOTT GORDON MARSHALL TIA MARSHALL JOSE MARTIN MARTIN WILL MARTINDALE TOM MARTINEK MARCEL MARTINEZ RAFAEL MARTINS SHAWN MASON GUY MASONWELLS RUDY MASSAR IAN MATHEWS CORENTIN MAUDHUIT DEIRDRE MCCARTHY OLIVER MCCLUSKEY WILL MCCOY CHRIS MCGAW BRANDON MCNAUGHTON JAMES MCPHAIL JOSEPH THOMAS MEKATUKULAM JUAN CARLOS MENDOZA APARNA MEPANI TORY MERCER ADRIAN METZELAAR NEIL MICHKA MICHAEL MIDLOCK LUCA MIGNARDI RYO MIKAI CHELSEA KHOO HUI MING SHIN MINJUNG STEPHEN MISEK AZHUL MOHAMED JAMES MOHAN VIMAL RAJ MOHAN SHUWAN MOK SHAWN MONAGHAN MAT MONRO DANIEL MORENO JIUN YIING MOW DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM DENNIS MÜLLER ANDY MULLIGAN MELISSA MULLIN CHRIS MULLINS NORAH MULRONEY MYLES MURPHY SILVIO CASTAGNA MUSCELLA ROHIT NAYAK SEBASTIAN NESS JAYDE NG CHEUK YUNG NG YUHON NG MICHAEL HOLM NIELSEN CHUANG NIU AARON NOORDALLY TRISTAN NORTH JEAN-BAPTISTE NOYAU BEN O'BRIEN JOHN O'CONNELL CIARAN O'CONNOR ADAM O'DONNELL DANIEL O'SHAUGHNESSY MATTEO OLIVIERI-DANCEY JOSHUA ONG WOON CHI ONG DANIELE ORSETTI MARK OSBORNE ALEX OUZANDE BEN OZERI KEVIN PAGE KAUSHIK PAL KONSTANTINOS PANAGIOTOPOULOS GURPREET PANNU BHAVIK PATEL NEERAJ PATTANI HENRY PENG SHARON PENG SCOTT PENNINGROTH KALLE PETERSON CHRISTINE PETROV MIQUEL ANGEL COROMINAS PLA FRANCESCO POLITO DANNY POPOVIC SCOTT PRIOR MATTHEW PUCHALA GIORGIA PULVIRENTI LYNN TAN QIANLING NICK NG LI QIN EDWARD QUAH NICHOLAS QUEK OWEN RACHEL ROBERTO RAIO CARLOTA PRIMO REBON MICHELLE REDMAN JAY RENNIE BRETT A. REYENGER KEITH RIBBONS DANIEL LLUSSÀ RIBES MICKAEL RICIOTTI TAVIS ROBERTS SASCHA ROBITZKI PAUL ROBINSON OSWIN RODRIGUES DANIEL ROJAS RODRIGUEZ MATT ROE CALVIN ROMEYN ZHIYANG RONG FABIEN ROSIER PHIL ROUSE BASILISA CANOVAS RUBIO JAMES RUSSELL DANIEL RYAN VALTER SAGRILLO THOMAS SALAMA GREG SALTER GUNTHER SCHATZ DANIEL SCHICK DANIEL SCHMID JEREMY SCHMIDT ROMAN SCHMIDT DAVID SCHOTT CARL SCHRÖTER BRIAN SCHULTZ SEBASTIAN SCHUTT CHARLES SCHWARTZ TANNER SCOTT AMY SENDON ELHAM SENIN SHELDON SERRAO ROGER SERRABASSA BEHNAM SHAFIEBEIK SAM SHAH GINA PHOO HUI SHAN MOHAMED IRFAN SYARIAL B. SHARIF SHAWN SUN SHIYU ZIAD SHUREIH ARIEL FLORES SILVA ED SIOMACCO JR. TAY CHIN SIONG JIRI SISKA JESSICA SMITH NATALIE SMITH VINCENT SNG NADIA SO PERRY HYUN-WOO SOHN JORGE VIZMANOS SOLANS DANIEL GONZALEZ SOLOZABAL PANYA SOUVANNA JOSEPH SPANO III CHRIS STEFIUK MARKUS STERNER ELINE STRIJDONK JEFF STRUTHERS JONATHON SUMNER CLARISA DEBBIE D/O SUREDERAM MICHAEL KING SUTANTO LIONEL TAILLENS JANICE TAN A.L. JINNG HWEE TAN KEN TAN ROY TAN THEOPHANE TAN DONNA WY TANG MASAHIKO TANI FABRICE TAPARE PIOTR TATAR RENALD TAURUSDI SEOW TAI TEE HUAI YUAN TEH MIGUEL MACAYA TEN FABIAN TEO WILLIAM TEO ALEXANDER TEOH JOHN TESKA NATHAN THOMAS MALCOLM THOMAS-GUSTAVE LEE TIBBETTS SHERMAINE TOH WOO YING TONG ANDRE TONG JOSHUA TOONEN ELENA TOPUZOGLO ATTILA TOROK HORIA TRANDAFIR ALEX TROPIEC CHI CHUNG TSE ERIC TUNG ALEXANDRA TURNER REETUJ TYAGI MARIAN-SERBAN UNGUREANU MARTIN USIAK KULAPONG VAIYAMUGAMUYGUL NOOR VALIBHOY LUKE VALLÉE JAN VAN DE LAAR TODD VAZIRI ALEJANDRO VELA-CASTRO LIES VELDEMAN RAM VERMA TRACY VILLEDA DAVID VIVALDINI KYNAN VOYEAUD YOSHI VU STEVE WALTON JEI WANG MENGDI WANG CHANG WANG PIETER WARMINGTON DAVID WASHBURN JUN WATANABE ERIC WEBER PUAH JUN WEI PETER WELTON EVAN WEN NEIL WEST CHRIS WEST MIKE WHITE MARC WHITELAW KRIS WHITFORD NEHA WICKRAMASEKARAN KAITLYN WILLIAMS ANDY WONG DON WONG STANLEY WONG STEPHEN WONG MIA WORWOOD GILLES WOUTERS TERRY WU YOSHIYA YAMADA EDDY WONG WAI YAP PERRY YAP CAO YE ONN SEN YE JACK YEUNG MARK HARALABOSZ YFANTIDIS ZHOU WAN YI LONG YINGHAN OH ZHENG YONG SCOTT YOUNKIN CAN YUKSEL REBECCA HUNG HAN YUN TIFFANY YUNG DEAN YÜRKE ALESSANDRO ZANFORLIN ROBERT ZELTSCH JINGRUI ZHANG JUN ZHANG Visual Effects Concept Artists PABLO DOMINGUEZ AGUILAR AMY BETH CHRISTENSON ADAM ELY BRETT NORTHCUTT BIANCA SCURTU MICHAEL SHEFFELS STEPHEN ZAVALA Visual Effects Production Managers JOSIANE FRADETTE ALEXANDRA GREENE UMAR HUSSAIN SHIVANI JHAVERI JEEN YEE Associate Visual Effects Production Managers WILLIAM BARTLETT IRENE CAI VALENTINA CARNEVALE ASHLEY DOSS ASHLEY HOLDEN ANNIE MACLEOD BETHANY SILLS TIM TRIMMINGS SARA VEGAS TRZUPEK Visual Effects Production Coordinators MARY AUSTIN ALYSSA BLAKE GEORGIE BROWN DIANA CHU SIAN DAVIES BRANDON DICKSON LISA THERESA DOWNEY-DENT REBECCA EFROSMAN HEATHER FISCHER YAP SHE FONG AMANDINE GUTIERREZ YASMINE HAUSLER ALEX HELMAN ENG SZE JIA CHRISTOPHER LEE ANNA MABARAK NICK MIKESELL KAROLINA O'BRIEN ELLIE RITCHIE JESSICA ROYCE CHRISTIAN SMITH JENNIFER SMITH HUDSON STEWART DANIEL TAN SARAH TAN LIVIA TENG KAT TURNER ILM Art Department ASHLEY BRADFORD JENNIFER CORONADO ALEXANDER GUSTAVESON DAVID NAKABAYASHI Technology SCOTT ATKINS BEN BATTY JULIEN COHEN BENGIO RACHEL BROOK ALAN BUCIOR TOMMY BURNETTE ALEX CASTILLO KIRK CHANTRAINE HENRIK DAHLBERG DEREK DAVISON PAUL DEBAUN VICTOR FRENKEL GREG GARSON JASON GEIGER JOE GILLER DAVE PEH THIONG HAN WILL HARROWER MARY HINMAN PETER HRICAK BAYU INDRA EDWARD JONES JAY K. KASHIWABARA CHARLES LATHAM FREDERICK LEMASTER MATT MARTINIS RILEY MCDOUGALL ANTOINE MILLIEZ AARON MORRIS COLETTE MULLENHOFF KHANG NGO KOLENCHERY SIJO PAPPACHAN TAMAS PATAKI PHIL PHAM STEPHANIE PICHEL MOK KAR POH ANDRE CASTELAN PRADO AISH PRASAD SEBASTIAN TAN HUA PUI MATTHIAS SCHARFENBERG BETTY SHAW MICHAEL TURNBULL JIM VANNS Production & Technical Support MELISSA ABAD ALEXIS AGROTIS NABILAH BANU JONATHAN BERES GABRIEL BLANCO JACK BROWN MICHAEL CAIRNS JOY CARMECI TEO SAY CHONG CRAIG CHURCH CASEY CURREY-WILSON SIMON DAVIES MELISSA DE SANTIS ZHU DUODUO LISA DURAND JANNETTE ENG LORI EREZUMA MARIANNA FERRANTE ERIC FRANCISCO KALOYAN GANEV ELISA MONGIL GESTIDO CHEE JUN GHAI MATTHEW GRILLO AMANDA GWA GISELA HERMELING RICKY HERRERA HAZEL HO BRIAN HOLLIGAN JONATHAN HOWARD ZAKI HUSSAIN EMMA IHECHERENOMA BRIAN INSUA JAGADEESH JAYAKUMAR CHRISTOPHER JESTICO CHRISTOPHER JOHNSTON KIMANE JUNEAU ERIN KAHN CHOW YEW KAY MING-YEN KUO VIJAY LAKSHMANAN CLAUDIA LECAROS KIM LEECH MATT LEONARD ANGELA LI DARRYL LI WU LIQUN PATRICK LOWRY CRISTIANE TELES MAIA FIFI MARÉE SARAH MARTIN KATI MAULL ARNAUD MAVOKA-ISANA LEE MCKEOWN REGAN MEAD ELI MENDIOLA LAURA MILLAR RYAN MITCHELL ALLISON MOON JAROD MOSCHENROSS MICHAEL MUELLER JAMIE MUNDY STEVEN MUNIZ ALLISON SMITH MURPHY JENNIFER MUSGRAVE PASA MUSTAFA WILL MUTO GREG NEWMAN WINSTON NG DANIEL O’GORMAN ERIK PAMPEL SAMANTHA PANGANIBAN DUNCAN PARKS PARIS PREMDAS SARA PRYGOCKI MATT RANK NAOMI RODRIGUEZ-FINER CARLO RUIZ ALISTAIR RUSSELL FARIQ SAID ADRIAN SAMUELS PEI SAN KANG SURANJANA SENGUPTA KATE YANG SHUANGHE HANTONG TANG GRAEME TINGEY ALESSANDRA TOMASSI WHITNEY TOWNSLEY SARAH TROP EMILY WILLIAMS SAM WILLING CHARLIE WILSON GLEN WONG OLIVIA WONG MIMI WRIGHT PAIGE ZHANG XIAOCI RICK YANG Executive Producer LUKE O'BYRNE ILM Executive Staff ROB BREDOW KHUYEN DANG GREG GRUSBY LUKE HETHERINGTON SPENCER KENT GRETCHEN LIBBY SUE LYSTER RANDAL SHORE JESSICA TEACH Visual Effects and Animation by MOVIE LAND DIGITAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Character Modeling & Articulation Artists CHRIS YAMAOKA ANDERSON BRANDON LAWLESS AMY R. RACIUS ZACHARY ANGELICA PETROC MARVIN KIM CHRIS YAMAOKA ANDERSON VIRGILIO JOHN AQUINO JUAN PABLO CHEN STEPHANIE GRACE MAMCHUR ROXANE MARTINEZ JOHN STANLEY MCGOVERN Character Shading & Groom Lead GAVIN HOFFMANN Character Shading & Groom Artists NATHAN J. CHISHOLM ALI NAVA GAUNA GIULIO TARSITANI BYRON BASHFORTH IKER J. DE LOS MOZOS MICHAEL ANTHONY NAVARRO CHRISTOFFER PEDERSEN JOHANN FRANCOIS COETZEE EDWARD EVERETT ROBBINS III KATE KIRBY-O’CONNELL RICHARD M. VAN CLEAVE JR. Surfacing & Simulation Artists CAMERON BLACK GLEN CLAYBROOK MARTIN NEWCOMBE IBYTZ TAMEZ CARDENAS VALERIA LANFRANCHI VANESSA GAUTRON ROUGERON CARL PRUD’HOMME SACHIN SHANTARAM PATEKAR STEFAN LOUIS HOARE THOMAS HUIZER HAMID IBRAHIM JOSEPH BENEVENT ISAAC TY MILLER Layout Artists TODD LAPLANTE VANESSA FERNÁNDEZ CALLE SCOTT ARMSTRONG RICK MOORE JEAN-CHRISTOPHE POULAIN TAMARA ALEJANDRA FARALLA KERSAVAGE LORENZO RUSSELL BAMBINO GINA BRADLEY JOHN MURRAH ANDI ISAO NAKASONE CHRIS PATRICK O’CONNELL Character Animation Leads MARK HENN RICHARD VAN AS BJ CRAWFORD RENATO DOS ANJOS CHRIS WEDGE DIANA MCKENZIE JOSEPH GUYNN Animation, Look Development, Lighting & Compositing Artists STEWART ALVES PANAT THAMRONGSOMBUTSAKUL PEDRO DANIEL GARCIA PEREZ JAMIE CHUNG WILLIAM RENSCHEN MIREN DELGADO BEAMURGIA PETER RAMSEY ALEXANDER IKENASIO HUNT SCOTT HUNTER RYAN LEE BENSON SHUM YUHON NG JEAN-CHRISTOPHE CRAPS JÉRÔME DERNONCOURT NATHAN PARADE DE LA FERAUDE GAL GADOT PIDGE GUNDERSON NATHAN PARADE DE LA FERAUDE AMRITHA RAAJENDHER SHATHIAPRABHA SANDRO CITRANGOLO GRASSETTI ABIMANYU JAYAPRADEESHWARAN JOSE FERNANDEZ DE CASTRO HELLER ROGER F. THOMPSON MARK CHRISTOPHER LAWRENCE YARI CRUZ DAN NANU JUAN CARLOS HUERTA MARCHANT JACK ALLEN AVIVA CORCOVADO NICOLAE - GHEORGHE COJOCARU RICK VAN DE SCHOOTBRUGGE FRANCOIS-MAXENCE DESPLANQUES HENRIQUE DORNELES MOSER DANIEL GONZALEZ SOLOZABAL ASHLESH KOTANGALE RAVINDRA GOPINATHAN GOWRISHANKAR COLANGELO MANATASHO LABRADOODLE MONTY LABUENO WAYNE MCLAUGHLIN MARK LEWIS SANDY HOOK MARK HARDEN RANDY MILLS JENNY HARDER HENRY FORD DAN HERMANSEN DANA STEVENS STEVE PARSONS JOSH LOWDEN OTIS JOHNSON GERALD JONES LOUIS VUITTON JARED GUNDERSON DAMON WAYANS JR. BOB PETERSON RICH MCBRIDE JOSHUA MURTACK STEVE MCKANNO CARLOS SALDANHA EVAN SCHNEIDER NOAH DUNBAR DON HALL HAILEE STEINFELD GUILLERMO ARAMBULO DEL RIO CHRISTOPHER RODRIGUEZ JOHN MULANEY CHRISTINA RZEWUCKI GINI CRUZ SANTOS CHRISTINA RAYMOND CUNNINGHAM SHANE DAVIDSON KATIE HOLT REBECCA VALLERA-THOMPSON CHRISTOPHER MCSTACY NATALIE POEHLER ABRAHAM FRANKLIN TSENG JUAN GOMEZ ACOSTA DAN ACOSTA JEREMY RENNER GARY A. RIZZO STEPHEN HENEVELD NANCY GRAHAM SHANE CHRISTOPHER WICKLUND FERNANDO ZORRILLA GEORGE ORWELL ANDREW STANTON OWEN JOHNSON LAUREN NICOLE KAREY KIRKPATRICK CHRISTOPHER KRACKER JARED KUSHNER SERGIO PABLOS JAMES NEWTON HOWARD YAMATACHA UNA LA CRISTOBAL HARRY ROSENBERG GAVIN GREENAWAY LENKA ZUCKOVA Character Effects & Effects Animators DAVID DEJUAN VALENTIN VALDO DORNEL DILWINDER AMRIK SINGH NAR TUONG-VAN NGOC TRAN CHRISTOPHER DANTE ROMANO RYAN SAPER CHANTAL LEBLANC JAMES DEV. MANSFIELD CHRISTIAN A. HATFIELD CHRISTOPHER HENDRYX DANIEL CLARK PETER DE MUND JOËL DAVID EINHORN RATTANIN SIRINARUEMARN KEE NAM SUONG LE JOYCE TONG HIROAKI NARITA KRZYSZTOF ROST FERDI SCHEEPERS KYLIE WIJSMULLER CHRIS J. CHAPMAN GREG GLADSTONE JON REISCH BRIAN JASON TRAN MATTHEW KIYOSHI WONG MICHAEL K. O’BRIEN AMIT GANAPATI BAADKAR Matte Painting, Rotoscope, Pipeline and Texture Painters PHYLLIS YUN PING TING SHUN SING EDWARD LEE AMINE AMAHADAR KATHERINE LAFLAMME LEANNA VAIMAN SCOTT MITCHELL ALLEN SNARY JENNIFER STRATTON ANDREW CUNNINGHAM JOSE “WEECHO” VELASQUEZ JEFFREY DE GUZMAN YATEEN MAHAMBREY JEAN LE KOH YASMINE CHENG HUIYING GOH KENNETH KOH POH SIANG KEE DIN USULUDDIN JOHAN GAY Production GARY RYDSTROM GABRIEL WILLIAMS SARAH AIRRIESS LAURA GENE BUSSINGER ERANKA WEERASURIYA SARA THOMAS-LEVERE JENNIFER “JEJO” SLEEPER BRITTNEY LEE JILLIAN CARNEY HOWELL SASHA DMITRIEVA NICHOLAS ELLINGSWORTH CHRISTOPHER KRACKER HARRY LINDSTROM LINDA MATSUOKA NARMORE CHARLYN GO ALBERT V. RAMIREZ KALIKOLEHUA HURLEY Senior Heads of Department and Senior Department Managers TANJA KNOBLICH CARLOS AREVALO VICKI CASE REY CERVANTES JR. BENNY DEFRANCO ERIC DINSMORE MELISSA COLE FANFASSIAN KEN LEWIS COLLIN MAPP GILLIAN MILNE BRUCE PARKER EDUARDO RUIZ GABRIEL VILLASENOR KEVIN WALDVOGEL-DEMONACO Research & Development, Production Engineering, Rendering, Simulation and Supporting Departments SEAN ABSHER CAMERON BLACK DARRIN BUTTERS DEBORAH CARLSON TONY CHAU JOHANN FRANCOIS COETZEE ALLEN CORCORRAN CHRIS CORDINGLEY JUSTIN CRAM RIANNON DELANOY BEN FROST MARIUSZ FURMANCZYK MINOR GAYTAN STUART GRIESE CHRISTOPHER HENDRYX BRENT HOMMAN HANS-JÖRG E. KEIM ASHLEY LAM BRANDON LAWLESS ANDREW LAWSON GARRETT LEWIS ADAM REED LEVY KONRAD LIGHTNER DAN LUND TRAVIS MANGOANG LINDA MATSUOKA KELLY MCCLANAHAN TERRY MOEWS PETER DE MUND MICHAEL ANTHONY NAVARRO OSIRIS I. PÉREZ OJEDA DANIEL MARTIN PEIXE JCP POULAIN ISAAK FERNANDEZ RODRIGUEZ TOBY ROSEN MARIE TOLLEC LE JOYCE TONG JOSIE TRINIDAD VIDYA VINNAKOTA BRETT VOSS MALERIE WALTERS CONG WANG SCOTT WATANABE MICHAEL WEISSMAN THOMAS WICKES Visual Effects and Animation Created by WETA DIGITAL LIMITED CG, Compositing and FX Supervisors SCOTT CHAMBERS SABINE LAIMER YANN LAROCHETTE JASON LAZAROFF CORNELIUS PORZIG GLEN SHARAH FRANCOIS SUGNY SEAN NOEL WALKER Shots HEATH BAKER JASON S. BARLOW ELLA BOLIVER SEBASTIAN BOMMERSHEIM TREVOR BRYMER ROBERT BYRNE MIGUEL CARBALLAL RICHARD Y. CHANG ANDREA CHRISTIE TOMMASO CORONA CHRISTOPHER J. DEAN ZACHARY W. FREIBERG JASON GALEON NICHOLAS MICHAEL GROBLER CHRISTY E. S. HEELAN SEONA HWANG INJOON HWANG NICHOLAS ILLINGWORTH HANSOO IM LUCAS JANIN MANFRED KRAEMER KEN LAM VICTOR MINGZHI LAM JUAN PABLO LAMPE LORENZO LAVATELLI JACYS CHENG-YU LIN VALERIE LUMB JENS MAARTENSSON SHAHID MALIK VAIBHAV A. MARATHE INDAH MARETHA GIORGIO MARINO DONALD MCCORQUODALE MATHEW MONRO SAMUEL J. MOSES BRENDAN NAYLOR VASILIS PAZIONIS DAVID PICARDA AMARNATH PR ARUN RAM-MOHAN MURALI RAMACHARI RYAN ROGERS CHRIS RUSSELL MATHIEU SAUVAGE ANDREA SCIBETTA GIANFRANCO SGURA MARTIN ANDREW SIMCOCK CAMERON SMITH EVA SNYDER MICHAEL SOLON FLORENT TAISNE BEN THOMPSON EMILY VAILLANCOURT JEAN-BAPTISTE VERDIER SÖREN VOLZ BASTIAN WARTENBERG MARK C. WILLIAMS BLAKE WINDER Motion Leads SIDNEY KOMBO-K JERRY KUNG PAUL RAMSDEN GEOFF TOBIN ROCKY VANOOST Motion JON ALLITT NINO KRISTOFFER C. ANICETO KRISTIAN M. ANTONELLI MIKE ASLIN SVEN AßMUß SEBASTIAN BADEA JULIE A. BAINES EMIL BIDIUC JEAN-SIMON CHABOT RYAN CRONIN SIMEON DUNCOMBE KEVIN ESTEY KATE FORREST TOBY M. HARUNO JIM HATIBARUA ALEXANDER HEWITT HUY HO MICHAEL MORGAN BENJAMIN MULOT GEORGE EDWIN OLIVER JR. IGNACIO BAYARDO PEÑA MAHAMADOU SAKO JEFF STRUTHERS ISAAC HAISWEE TAN DAN TAYLOR ELAINE WU Optical Leads DANIEL ASHTON AARON CUBIS AGNES GOULD KOSTA LAGIS EDDIE SORIA Optical STAN ALLEY SCOTT BAXTER AMANDA BEROS RYAN BROOKS BEN TAYLOR BRYANT ANDY BURMEISTER ALICE COLLINS HARRY M. W. FISHER PHILIP FRASCHETTI HAMISH HILL LISA HOOPER DANNY JONES STEPHEN KARL RACHEL LAURENSON SHAUN MARNEWICK DANIEL MEIGHAN JAMES POLLARD BEN POWDRELL SIMON QUACH RAYMOND RODRIGUEZ PETER SALTER RAPHAEL THIERY DANIEL THOMSON DENIS TRUTANIC Asset Leads MARK HAENGA BEN KILGORE JAMES OGLE KRISTINA RUSSO JUSTIN STOCKTON Assets SHAMUS BAKER JAMES J. BELL DEREK BRADY DJORDJE CAKOVAN LESLIE CHAN GIUSEPPE CHISARI CRAIG D. CLARKE LIAM FARNHAM MATT FITZGERALD LARS GROEGER LAYNE HOWE CAJUN HYLTON KENNETH JOHANSSON BRADLEY JOHN CARLOS LIN JAMES MOORE DAN POOL SIMON RIDDEN MIGUEL CASTRILLO RUIZ JUSTIN STEEL JOHN STEVENSON-GALVIN SHIHMING TAY ADRIAN TSANG ALONSO VARELA FRASER JOHN WILKINSON NICHOLAS WILSON STACY M. YOI Look Development KWANG THENG AW MIKE BAIN KATHLEEN BEELER STEVE CRONIN NIKOLAY GABCHENKO CHRISTOPHER GEORGE DMITRI KRASNOKUTSKI LON KRUNG SWEEKIM LAI ADRIEN LAMBERT QUENTIN MEDDA EMILIANO PADOVANI JUNG YUN PARK CARLES PILES YANN PROVENCHER PIOTR FOX WYSOCKI Concept Art GINO ACEVEDO DANIEL BENNETT AARON BLACK BARRY KEENAN NICOLE LETAW MICHAEL PANGRAZIO MICHAEL SMALE IMERY WATSON Production TOM AINGE-ROY JONATHAN BAKER JANELLE BELL MOSS BOWERING-SCOTT ANDY CAMPION ANNA-LENA CARL RACHEL COHEN SARAH COWHEY JARROD SEAN CROSSLAND FRANCES DAWSON EMMA MARIE DOUGHERTY MATTHEW DRAVITZKI HAYDEN ELLIS CHLOE FEODOROFF JANE FLETCHER ASHLEIGH FLYNN ANNALIZA BORBA GOULD STACY HARDING MIA HIPPY JEREMY HOLLIS COURTNEY HOOPER SOPHIE INGRAM JAMES E. KNOWLES LILY LAWRENCE ROBERT MCDOUGALL KAYLA E. MILLER ELEANOR MORRIS DREW NIELSEN VICKI O’HAGAN MARGAUX PEACH EMILY PEAD JESS AMELIA PLATT EZMAE REID GREG SANCHEZ OLIVIA L. SHANKS RIAAN UNDERWOOD Senior Heads of Department and Senior Department Managers PHIL BARRENGER KRISTIE BRESLIN SANDY COCO TAYLOR RICHARD FRANCES-MOORE SAMANTHA HAINES MATT MUELLER NICKY MUIR MARCO REVELANT MARIKO TOSTI JEDRZEJ WOJTOWICZ Research & Development, Production Engineering, Rendering, Simulation and Supporting Departments MICHAEL ALLERBY MARY ARGUE MICHAEL JAMES BURBOROUGH ELAINE CHONG CHRIS EDWARDS LUKE FURNESS DAVE GOUGÉ CHARLOTTE GRAY MARTIN GRÖZINGER RICHARD A. HAINES JOHANNES HANIKA PAUL HARLING TIMOTHY M. JONES LIBOR KLIMEŠ SALLY MAINLAND DANIEL MARWICK TIM A. MILSTEAD AMY MINTY GABRIEL PAGE NIALL RYAN JORGE SCHWARZHAUPT LUCAS SLEBOS CHRISTOPH SPRENGER PARIS JADE WEBSTER BRIAN EVERETT WELLS SAM B. WILTON SARAH ELIZABETH WOOD DAVID WRIGHT JASON J. YANG Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company Visual Effects Production JEFFREY BRYAN JASON BRYCE YOGESH CHAUTEL AMBER DAVY AOIFE HODNETT JAMES J.R. HOUSTON JORDAN LOADES LAURA MCGLYNN AMANDA NINNESS JESSICA OH PRANOY ROY CHOWDHURY SAI SANDEEP PRITHVIJIT SARKAR MEGH ANIL SHARMA SINA SULTANI CONNIE SUNG JAMES WAKELIN CHLOE WRIGHT Digital Artists MIGUEL A. P. TEJERINA KARTHICK AASARI MURUGESAN FLORINE ABAD SAJEER ABDUL SALAM SAVIO ADARSH UNDRALLA NICHOLAS ALLEN SAIKANNAIAH B VIVEKANANDAN B NIBIN BABU JAGDISH BABU CARLOS BAHIA JAY BANKS THOMAS BANULS ARTHUR BAYARD MICHAEL BIENZ KISHOR BOLOOR DOUGLAS BRAUN LINUS BURGHARDT KRISHNAMRAJU CH MICHAEL CHENG MARIA COLLADO SAM COX ARJUN CS ASHUTOSH DAJIBA KAREMORE JACK DUNN SCOTT EBURNE MATTHEW ELLIS CARL FORSELL NICOLAS FOURNIER GOSSELIN VIKAS GANER MICHAEL GARDINER DNYANDEEP GAUTAM PUNDKAR HEROD GILANI SATYANARAYAN GOTTAPU PUSHPARAJ GOVINDARAJAN AERYN GRAY ALEXANDER GREENBERG RILEY GREY DINESH GUDIMETLA AMIT GUPTA MAHADEV HAJONG RAMEES HAMEED BRANDEN HAWKINS RYAN HAYS DAVID HIPP HANA HIROSAKA PAVOL HOLECKA WEI-HAO HUANG KAKI HUDGINS STU HUNTER RYAN INGRAM MOHAMMED IRFAN LUIS IVAN AGUILAR TORRES FRANCESC IZQUIERDO BHUVANESWARAN J ALDRIN JAISON MERRIET JERO SARAH JOHNSON AJEX JOSELAL NALINI KALLAM TADAOMI KAWASAKI MOHAMMED ASEEM KHAN MUSIRA KHAN RAJEEV KJ CAMILA KORAN AKSHAY KOTHARI PRUDHVI KOTLA KIRAN KUMAR PRABHU KUMAR GIRISH KUMAR P DEEP KUMAR REDDY PAVAN KUMAR SUTRAYE MEGAN KUNTZ FREDRIK LARSSON JENNIFER LASRADO JERRY LEE DANIEL LEE ARJUN LEKIREDDY RAFAEL LESCANO JOE LEVAC JIARUI LIU DANIEL LLUSSA KRISTEN LONGTIN KEANE LUONG ANANDRAJESH M SUNIL MAHAPATRA DIPEN MAJMUNDAR RIJUTA MAJUMDAR SHILPA MANIKYARAJU SHEIK MANSOOR ANKIT RAJ MASIH VIVEK MEHTA AKSHAY MOHAN DANIEL MORALES ROHAN MUKHERJEE TATYA NAIDU KEDAR NATH SUDIPTO NATH VARSHINI NAVEENKUMAR THOMAS NIVET VIJAY P PRASHANT PANCHSHILL AKSHAY PATHARKAR DIPESH PATIL CLARISSA PENA OLAF PIWOWAR EMILE POISSANT BIKAS PRAJAPATI VELMURUGAN R SARANRAJ R.A RAJESH RAGUNATH GAURAV RAI BHAVIK RAJNIKANT MEHTA MATHI RAMALINGAM FELIPE RAMIREZ ZAMARRIPA SATHEESH RANGASAMY TRINADHA RAO KOLLI MANGA RAO V GOVERDHAN REDDY P GABOR REIKORT MARC RICE VANIA RUANO DANIEL RUBIN SCOTT RUSSELL ASWIN S AKSHAY SACHDEVA MUHAMMED SALIH FARID SANDOVAL RAJKUMAR SAPATE REJIN SASIDHARAN RAMYANTH SEEPANA KUMAR SAJITH SETHUMADHAVAN PARTH SHAH SANDEEP SHAW ALBIN SIBY RANJEET SINGH KARTHIKEYAN SOMU ALEX STOCKWELL SUMIT SUBBA JADHEER T.P IAN TANG PRAKASH SURESH TELI TERRY THOMPSON TIFFANY THORESON LENIN THOTA ALEXANDRA TOTH KAMALAKKANNAN V ANANTHAN V ANDRIUS V GABRIUNAS KARLA VAZQUEZ RAJKAMAL VENKATESHWARALU ANTONY VICTOR ASHRAF VK MICHAEL WACHNIAK NANA WEN REMO WIELAND SAMANTHA WILLIAMS ROBERT WILLIS RYAN WING XIN WU HONGSONG WU NARENDRA YEKULA ALEXANDRIA YOUNG Software and Technology Support LAUREN BOULET MICHAEL FOURNIER ANA GOMEZ ALCALDE MATT MCKENNA ANTHONY MOON SHANE SMITH Visual Effects by Hybride, A UBISOFT DIVISION Lead Digital Artists JULIEN CHABOT YANICK GAUDREAU OLIVIER GRAVEL NADINE HOMIER MAXIME LEMIEUX SIMON MARINOF PATRICK TASSÉ Digital Artists MATTHIEU CHÂTELIER MATHIEU LALONDE VASSILIOS LANARIS NICOLAS LEROY LOUIS-ALEXANDRE LORD ALICE PÉPUJOL JULIE THERRIEN VALÉRIE VILLENEUVE Previsualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Previs Artists MARIA SERRANO DUSTIN KIMMICH STEVEN TOM DANIEL MCCUE DAVID WEINSTEIN DAVID BOHORQUEZ MOTOKI NISHII PATRICK SCANLAN DANIEL HEDER JOHN HASBROOK LEON GITTENS JOSEPH CIVITATE PAT GEHLEN JUSTIN FALGOUT GAEL HARLOW RAFFAEL DICKREUTER GIANCARLO VOLLUCCI DAN TINDELL JOSHUA GRIDLEY 3D Conversion by STEREO D Production Coordinators STEPHANIE PHIRA SIDDIQUE ZAYN JINAH KAREN THERESE CONNOLLY NOELLE CYR STEVE STRANSMAN LUKAS STABILE BRENDA GRAJALES Depth Leads ANJEL ALCARAZ KYLE HARDIN ELIZABETH MILLER HOLLY GUNN ALEXANDER HEFFNER JAMES CLOWATER JASON BOMSTEIN JEREMIAH FINN Sr. Depth Artists ANASTASIA WATSON JOSEPH GONZALES PHETS PHONASA DANE WYLIE ALEKS JUSTESEN ERIC TIMM Finaling Leads VICTOR FERNANDEZ YAEL MAJORS PETER MACHUCA DANA PASSARELLA TYLER HALLE VARUNA DARENSBOURG Sr. Finaling Artists COREY ALLEN STEVE KAELIN HARSIMMAR SINGH BOBAL ANDREW TINKLER CINDY LIU PARKER SMITH International Production KRISHNA PRASAD ANILRAJ JASHUA YOGESH KHEDHKAR R. PARTHASARATHY DEO ASHISH SOURABH DHARMPURIKAR International Artists SHAIKH SHOAB MOHAMMAD AYAZUDDIN SHAILENDRA JAISWAL BHANU PRAKASH GOKUL NIVRUTTI MAHAJAN TARUN JOSHI AJIT MOHAN NIKAM SADEV ARJUN PADMUKHE DIVESH VISHWAKARMA YOGESH GUNJAL ANSHU TYAGI RAJIV SINGH ADITI JOSHI VISHAL TYAGI DNYANESHWAR B. PATIL ROHAN RAGHUNATH PATIL RAVI DHANWAL SWAPNIL JANGAM VIVEK KUMAR SING THAILRAJU SHRI BINDU MADHAV HITESH KUMAR R PARDESHI Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA ADR Services Provided by THE WALT DISNEY STUDIOS, Burbank SHARPE SOUND STUDIOS, Vancouver ADR Mixers MATTEW DAWSON EMILY HALBERSTADT 80 HERTZ STUDIOS, Manchester HARBOR PICTURE COMPANY TOM-TOM STUDIO, Budapest ADR Mixer GERGO DOROZSMAI DELUXE TORONTO SONY PICTURES STUDIOS ADR Mixer HOWARD LONDON Main and End Titles by SCARLET LETTERS Digital Intermediate by TECHNICOLOR Music Songs TBA Soundtrack Available on The Producers Wish to Thank TBA Tax Incentive Consulting Services – Canada Film Capital With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government’s Screen Production Grant Copyright © 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Shank Films, LLC All rights reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immedently after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits